fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Oskuridad
Remember when I said I was doing One-Shots? Well here's one of 'em! This time i'm dealing a subject that has to do with Fantendo and one of my more obscure works (not the most obscure one but close enough), "Fantasy: The Staff of Aktoz", why? Well, you see, in the show I made the main villain an original character named "Osk" with powerful dark magic and a strange motive which I never got to explain further... I'm gonna hopefully expand more on Osk in this story, you may also think of it as a teaser for the upcoming revival of Fantasy once I take care of other projects. DISCLAIMER: While this story deals with some Fantendoverse crap, it isn't meant to be canon though if any of you want to consider it canon or use Osk in something, then go ahead! Oskuridad Why....Just why...I just woke up....Like I had woken up from sleeping...But it felt different, like it was my first ever time waking up....and they were talking...those damn bastards... ???: H-Huh? I looked around me and there they were, in the middle of an enormous void, as soon as I felt their presence I noticed something....I felt like I was an ant compared to them...The two brothers, "Aktoz" and "Ektaz" ???: W-Who!? Aktoz: Let us explain... Ektaz: We are "The Brothers", the creators of this void, we are superior and beyond all... Aktoz: However, our mutual goal which we want to accomplish will require more than just us. ???: Your...goal? Ektaz: We've been given the strange ability of creating life...We believe our purpose is to make a universe with living creatures so that they can inhabit this void. Aktoz: However, like we said, we'll need more than just us...That's why we're creating individuals with abilities similar to us, but not as powerful, as we can't do something like that. ???: So i'm one of those individuals? Ektaz: Exactly, you're just one in a group of individuals known as "Ancestral Gods". Aktoz: And in case you're wondering, yes, you do have a name...but not a name like the ones fathers give to their sons, but rather a name that represents your godly status. Ektaz: And that name shall be "Contrazte", to represent your ability to give light, darkness and colors to the world we'll create. Contrazte: "Contrazte"? Heh, I like it... Aktoz: You shall work with the other Ancestral Gods and combine your abilities to help us acheive our goal. Contrazte: Got it. And that's how it all begun....Seemed like a pretty straight-forward goal but things didn't go as planned...Cut to a long time after that...Our world was being started...I did my job until noticing the conflict going on. Aktoz: What are you talking about!? Ektaz: I'm saying that we can't rule a world like THIS! The creatures we've created have to be able to do what they want to do! Aktoz: They CAN do what they want to do! Ektaz: As long as it's okay for you! That's not real freedom! Aktoz: You don't get it at all Ektaz! Ektaz: No...Nooo....Maybe it's YOU who doesn't get it... I came in to see what was going on and I suddenly got the same feeling I had when I first saw them, except I didn't feel like an ant compared to them, I felt like a small flea in the middle of two giants clashing together. At that point, I knew this wasn't going to end well... Aktoz: I don't want to do this, brother! Ektaz: Me neither! But if you won't listen, then maybe it's the right thing! The brothers clashed in a battle that was so powerful I felt the whole universe was shaking. Aktoz: Brother....I've felt you growing hostile...but didn't think much of it until now...Now I understand that in order to mantain peace in this world...I'm gonna have to vanquish you! Ektaz: HAHAHAHA! Like you could do that! We're both in the same level of energy! Aktoz: That's why the Ancestral Gods and I worked on this... Aktoz presented a golden staff filled with energy. I knew what it was and I knew how this was going to end... Aktoz: We called it, "The Staff of Aktoz", based on my name of course...With this tool...I'll be able to vanquish you to another dead universe where you'll be trapped forever! Ektaz: You're just showing how cruel you truly are, HAHAHAHAHAA!!! Aktoz uses the staff to blast Ektaz away into a dead universe while he still laughs and I felt something deep inside of me...Why did it had to end like that? Whatever the case, we had to move on if we wanted to mantain this world... ...And that's when I noticed what Aktoz was doing....I was being forced into my role....I couldn't do anything other than what I was supposed to do or else he would just vanquish me like Ektaz....He was right all along.... So I rebelled...And that's when it happened. Contrazte: AAAAKTOOZZZ!! Aktoz: What's going on, Contrazte!? Contrazte: I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING! I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE PLANNING AND IT'S NOT RIGHT! Aktoz: What's happening to you Contrazte, has Ektaz's crazy ideals got to your head!? Contrazte: They're not crazy....He was right! And you vanquished him before others could realize it! Aktoz: Contrazte....Think about what you're doing... Contrazte: No...Now I've realized i'm not Contrazte...I'm taking my own role! In your eyes, i'm just a crazy ididot, eh!? The black sheep of the Ancestral Gods! Aktoz: Contrazte! Contrazte: DON'T CALL ME THAT! I'm not Contrazte! I don't give a shit about colors or light, why would I bring those elements to your world if it helps it grow! I'm not color nor light....I'm just darkness! The bastard...I wasn't going to be forced into my role, I WAS going to rebel! Contrazte: *laughs maniacally* If i'm just darkness....I might as well be called "Oskuridad"... And I dashed forward, and with my dark energy I created a blade to slice through Aktoz, I knew I wasn't going to kill him...But he wasn't my target... My target was his staff.... Aktoz: CONTRAZTE! I don't wanna do what I did with my brother! Oskuridad: I said my name was OSKURIDAD!! HAHAHAHA!! I shot projectiles left and right and went in for the staff...The bastard didn't catch me....And it was in my hands for a brief moment until the other Ancestral Gods... Oskuridad: Look at your little brainwashed henchmen! They'll be reduced to nothing as well! Aktoz: Damn it Contrazte...You've lost all sanity....I'm sorry... I don't remember exactly what happened, but I remember something very bright flashed and I was in complete darkness again....And I felt his majestic voice again... Ektaz: You tried to take him down as well, it seems....Hehehe...You didn't stand a chance... Oskuridad: N-Nggghh.... Ektaz: But don't worry my little friend...You did the right thing....And i'll reward you for it...The bastard didn't take all of my power.... He touched my head, and I felt his power going through his veins and travelling to mine. Ektaz: I can't make you as powerful as you were...But I can return most of your powers and can send you travelling back to Aktoz's world...Though the latter might take sometime, as you're guided you'll have to go through many universes before finally landing into Aktoz's universe, the "Fantendoverse". Once you're there, get that staff and make the world the way it was supposed to be! When I landed back into the Fantendoverse, the world was much more advanced, but it was incomplete...I knew I had to find that staff and take down Aktoz...In the name of Ektaz. And that's how I got here....I'm known by the name of Osk around these parts and i'm looking for the magical artifacts hidden away by Aktoz in the surreal land of Enkantria...They serve as keys for the Tower of Babel, the place he hid the staff, thinking it would be protected from me... How foolish. Category:Stories